pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Acid Zombie
The Acid Zombie may have been a researcher known as Milton once, but now he’s an undead guy, eternally calling for help. He’s filled with deadly Acid, so any who try to help him are pretty much screwed. Is he truly evil, using his cries for help to lure the innocent to their deaths? Or is he truly a lost soul, eternally calling for help? ...Could he somehow be BOTH? For the answers, we must turn to what is known of his history. History Origins According to legend, he was once a researcher on Earth named Milton, who was on the verge of losing his job. His boss informed him that he had to make an incredible scientific discovery soon to keep his job. Fortunately for him, he was contacted by Zoovac, who offered him the research topic he needed- The Fat Guy. Zoovac guided him towards the Fat Guy, and a strange creature named Toxdox began following and helping him due to the shiny metal lantern he had. The two found the Fat Guy under Zoovac’s guidance and began doing experiments on him. However, the Fat Guy somehow fled. He pursued, following the Fat Guy into a portal which led to another world. Here, he set up a temporary laboratory in a mountain, from which he was able to perform experiments on the Fat Guy, as well as on indigenous creatures such as cave men and Ape-balls. He eventually moved his laboratory to the inside of the Fat Guy, where he was able to better study the creature. He seemed to be able to control certain Ape-balls, whose intelligence he had increased through Genetic Manipulation. One day, while he was writing his research paper, his ape-ball minions turned on him. He was knocked out. Once he came to, he saw that they were using devices he had created to pump acid into him. As his insides melted, he became what we now know as the Acid Zombie. However, this story of the Acid Zombie's origin may only be partly true. We can only conjecture based on the available evidence. (Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?) Intermediate Era In addition, there is new evidence which may give more insight into the Acid Zombie’s past. In our records, we have recently found writings of a man who appeared near a swimming pool and encountered a Bitey, the Dog Beast, a Malphoid, the Mailbox Bot Robot, and a Human. He had a gun and shot at all of them, and only the beast survived and escaped. It is theorized that this man would later become the Acid Zombie. (Super Computer Paper Computer Game) Present Situation Regardless of his origins, he now resides in a room inside the Fat Guy, near a control panel which he created. It seems he had installed a variety of systems throughout the Fat Guy’s innards, before he was killed by acid. It seems that Ape-balls were responsible for his death. Whatever the case, one of the Acid Zombie’s eyeballs left its sockets and began bothering Xaq and Razin while they were exploring the Fat Guy’s innards. The eyeball was able to temporarily mind control Razin, and Xaq was forced to wrap the eyeball up in duct tape and throw it down a pit. Meanwhile, he used the pink stuff which makes the fat guy fat (Possibly lowfat ice cream) to neutralize the acid in the Zombie, thus killing him. (Xaq to the Future) See Also *Acid *Acid Pill *Acid Space-Ball = Misc. Info = *Created by Keith Doomsday. Appearances *“''Xaq to the Future” *“Super Computer Paper Computer Game” (possibly) *“Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?''” Characters Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Zombies